Pokemon el viaje de Taylor
by Marthisuy
Summary: Taylor es un joven de 16 años que empieza su viaje pokemon, en un mundo más violento que el del anime, un poco más parecido a los juegos, en donde los equipos criminales llegan a cualquier punto para expandir el terror. Un viaje de un nuevo entrenador, lleno de aventuras, emociones, pokemon e incluso romance, todo mezclado con los sentimientos de un adolescente de su edad.
1. 1 El Nacimiento de la Llama

Luego de una cálida noche del sur de Kanto, el alba empezaba a dar los primeros rayos de sol que subían sobre los árboles del Pueblo Paleta, ese mundo ya era diferente del que hace no mucho tiempo se abría para los entrenadores pokemon, sin duda los equipos criminales habían tenido influencia en esto, ya que los actos de terror sobre los pokemon eran cada vez más fuertes, llegando a cobrar víctimas tanto humanas como pokemon.

Es en ese contexto que se crea la L.P.P (Liga Protectora Pokemon), una organización interregional que se encarga de regular a los entrenadores y a los lideres de gimnasio para evitar que los grupos criminales crezcan tan deprisa y continúen con sus hechos delictivos. La L.P.P creó por primera vez un registro serio sobre los entrenadores su equipo, daba autorizaciones especiales a los profesores de todas las regiones para dar pokemon a los nuevos entrenadores, y además cambió el reglamento de la Liga Pokemon lo cuál se encargó de cambiar la edad de los entrenadores novatos, siendo 17 la edad mínima en lugar de 10.

Pero esto no cambiaba que todos los años, muchos jóvenes comiencen viajes con sus pokemon por el mundo, con la ilusión de ser un gran maestro pokemon, y la esperanza de lograr un cambio en el mundo haciéndolo cada vez más seguro para todos nosotros. En una de las casas del pueblo, el joven Taylor iba a comenzar su viaje el día de hoy, y los nervios no lo habían dejado dormir, por lo que cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por su ventana, ya estaba levantado y vestido para salir en dirección al laboratorio del profesor Oak a buscar su primer pokemon.

-Hola mamá ¿dormiste bien?-

La madre de Taylor era una mujer joven con un largo cabello castaño enrulado, sus ojos eran marrones, y era de altura normal. Si bien su hijo había heredado el pelo y los ojos de su madre, su complexión era la de su padre, un hombre alto, no muy corpulento y de piernas fuertes.

-Dormí lo mejor que pude, no todos los días tu hijo emprende un viaje pokemon, y no es como fue el mío, estos años se están volviendo cada vez más peligrosos, realmente quisiera que no hubieras crecido tan rápido, pero estoy segura que tu padre se sentiría orgulloso de verte tan grande y alegre.-

Taylor sabía que su madre iba a mencionarlo pero realmente se apenó al darse cuenta que su padre no había podido estar allí para verlo salir de su viaje, si bien era un héroe que había dado su vida para salvar a unos niños y sus pokemon de las garras del equipo rocket, era su padre y necesitaba tenerlo cerca, por lo menos para despedirse de él.

-Lo está, yo se que su alma sigue con nosotros, si hay pokemon fantasma, estoy seguro que el puede seguir con nosotros, esté donde esté. Ahora comamos algo que quiero estar temprano en lo del profesor.-

Desayunaron juntos, y unos minutos más tarde madre e hijo se encontraban en la puerta de la pequeña casa, uno con una mochila de campamento, un sobre de dormir y vistiendo unos jeans y una camisa verde de manga corta, sin duda hacía calor y debía estar cómodo para la caminata que le esperaba, le dio un beso y un abrazo a su madre y empezó a caminar hacia el laboratorio, aunque no dio muchos pasos hasta que le llegó la voz de su madre en la espalda.

-¡Mucha suerte! ¡No te olvides de tu madre, y recuerda que en esta casa siempre hay un lugar para tí!-

-¡No lo haré mamá, y cuando vuelva voy a tener muchas aventuras para contarte!-

El camino al laboratorio era una pequeña calle de pedregullo, el pueblo era demasiado chico como para que se invirtiera en calles de asfalto, y a los habitantes no les molestaban, sino se sentían más orgullosos de ser un lugar alejado de tanta tecnología. Tras unos minutos de caminata llegó al laboratorio, allí había una chica sentada sobre una de las vallas que marcaba el limite del patio del profesor y un chico que se recostaba contra la pared.

Ella tenía el pelo pelirrojo brillante, y los ojos verdes, se encontraba vestida con una pollera hasta las rodillas blanca que se movía con el viento y una musculosa verde. Por el otro lado el joven era de pelo corto, negro, tenía un buen físico y vestía unas pescadoras negras y una camiseta azul.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías, le aposté a Mary que el pofesor nos iba a atender antes que a ti, pero por lo visto estaba equivocado- Mirando con furia a la chica le tiró una moneda la cual la atrapo con gran facilidad. -Al parecer ella quería quedarse esperándote o retrasar todo para verte-

La chica se ruborizó al punto que no se distinguía donde comenzaba la piel de la chica y terminaba el pelo. -¡Es que yo quería que estemos todos juntos! Desde muy chicos empezamos a conocer sobre los pokemon con el profesor, sería injusto terminar esta parte de nuestra vida separados. Bran solo busca ponerme incomoda-

Taylor le dedicó una sonrisa a Mary quién se había portado muy bien con él, y aún más al apostar por él, en cambio Bran mostró un brillo en sus ojos, había cumplido su cometido. Antes que nadie pudiera decir nada la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y un hombre de una edad bastante avanzada los recibió amablemente.

-Bueno llegó el día, creo que están todos muy emocionados así que vamos a hacerlo rápido, supongo que cada uno ya sabe que pokemon elegir.-

-Si lo sabemos-

Dijeron los tres a coro, la realidad era que ya sabían hasta que pokemon iban a elegir los otros, ya que lo habían decidido entre los tres unas semanas antes, querían quedar todos contentos con la elección.

-Párense alrededor de ese cilindro- Una vez que los jóvenes se acomodaron, el profesor apretó un interruptor y unas pequeñas manos robóticas empezaron a sacar tres pokebolas, cada una con un simbolo, una hoja, una gota, y una llama. -Ahora pueden elegir sus pokemon-

Sin siquiera decir nada, cada uno agarró el pokemon que habían elegido, Mary la hoja, Bran la gota y Taylor la llama.

-¡Ya lo tenían decidido!- El profesor se sorprendió con la velocidad -Entonces supongo que no los voy a tener que aburrir con un discurso antes que salgan, lo que si creo que es oportuno que recuerden que los peligros de ser entrenador son más fuertes que en mi época, y que deben trabajar en equipo con sus pokemon para salir adelante, si hacen esto nada los va a poder alejar de sus sueños. Por último aquí tienen su pokedex y unas pokebolas, el pokedex es donde van a poder conseguir información de los pokemon que vean, además de ser su identificación para cumplir con los pedidos de la L.P.P. Ahora sin más los dejo, les deseo un gran viaje lleno de aventuras y nuevos amigos-

Luego de esto los tres jóvenes salieron del laboratorio, la primera en alejarse un poco fue Mary, ella debía adelantarse porque su hermano mayor le había dicho que tenía que enseñarle unas cosas y que quería conocer a su pokemon, por lo que debía ir a buscarlo antes. Se despidió de los jóvenes con un beso en la mejilla y se alejo moviendo la pollera de un lado al otro alegremente.

Taylor se quedó hipnotizado con la tela blanca que danzaba con los movimientos de la chica hasta que Bran le hablo riéndose.

-Vi como se miran es obvio que tu te quedarás con la chica, por lo menos es algo para cada uno, yo tengo el buen cuerpo, el mejor pokemon, la gracia, la inteligencia, tu en cambio deberás conformarte con una pelirroja no muy inteligente, pero bueno son tal para cual-

Taylor hervía de ira, sin duda a él le interesaba Mary, pero no iba a dejar que le faltaran el respeto de esa forma. -Quizás tendrás razón por la chica y por tu cuerpo, pero no por la inteligencia sino te hubieras dado cuenta que el mejor pokemon es el mío- Mientras decía esto apunto al otro joven con la pokebola.

-¿Un combate?, entonces vamos a hacerlo, supongo que debería empezar derrotando entrenadores débiles si voy a ser el mejor- Bran también se había preparado para luchar y tenía la pokebola preparada. Unos segundos después ambos entrenadores lanzaron sus pokebolas, de la de Taylor salió un Charmander, mientras que en la de Bran salió un Squirtle.

-¡Vamos Squirtle placaje!- Bran no quería perder el tiempo y ordeno a su pokemon atacar, el cual salió disparado en dirección al charmander.

-¡Charmander esquivalo y arañazo!- Pero la velocidad del pokemon de fuego no fue suficiente, por lo que Squirtle lo embistió y lo hizo rodar por el suelo.

-Al parecer tu pokemon es débil, lo que me recuerda al dicho que dice que un pokemon se parece a su dueño. Ahora Squirtle terminalo con otra embestida-

-¡Charmander contraataca con arañazo! Todo pasó muy rápido, pero Charmander dio una vuelta sobre si mismo y logró arañar con mucha fuerza al squirtle de Bran, pero a la vez el pokemon de agua se movió como un rayo embistiéndolo una vez más, pero al caer las garras de Charmander se aferraron a Squirtle cortandolo y quedando ambos pokemon fuera de combate.

Los entrenadores hicieron volver a sus pokemon, la cara de Bran era la de alguien que le salía un disparo por la culata, pero se trató de mantener orgulloso.

-Nada mal para un novato debilucho, aunque la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte- El joven de pelo negro se dio vuelta y desapareció caminando por la calle.

Taylor hizo salir a Charmander de la pokebola y lo acarició. -Lamento que nos hallamos tenido que conocer en un combate, pero juntos llegaremos muy lejos- El pokemon de fuego le sonrió y le contesto con un alegre -¡Charmander!-

Luego de esto joven y pokemon caminaron por el sendero adentrándose en la ruta 1,


	2. 2 Cayendo en Picada

****Esta es la segunda parte de mi primer Fic, espero que les guste, cualquier cosa espero sus reviews.

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Cayendo en Picada.**

Taylor y Charmander habían dejado Pueblo Paleta atrás hace ya una hora, la ruta 1 era diferente de como el joven se le imaginaba, no era una especie de zoológico de pokemon salvajes, sino que era un camino con hierba a sus costados en el que se podía ver varios kilómetros a lo lejos, por lo que o los pokemon eran muy pequeños, o realmente no había ninguno.

Taylor personalmente se decantaba por la primera opción ya que había sentido movimientos a lo largo del camino desde que salieron y Charmander también parecía notar unos pequeños seres violetas que corrían a toda velocidad a ras de la hierba haciéndolos muy difíciles de ver en detalle, pero sin duda el contraste de colores los delataba, eran rattatas, un pokemon que muchos entrenadores dejan pasar, pero uno muy ágil y veloz por lo cual puede tener algunas grandes utilidades.

Rendido por la poca posibilidad que un rattata se acercara a ellos, ya que al parecer la llama de la cola de Charmander los asustaba, decidieron recostarse contra un árbol a descansar, pero su fortuna cambió radicalmente al mirar al cielo, la acción pasó muy rápido pero tanto Taylor como Charmander pudieron apreciarla entra.

Un pidgey volaba tranquilamente cuando fue derribado por un spearow lo derribó en pleno vuelo .

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-

El joven se paró velozmente y empezó a correr hacia donde creía que iba a caer el desafortunado pokemon, Charmander instintivamente se paró y empezó a correr atrás de su pokemon. Mientras tanto en el cielo el spearow empezó a volar en picada contra el indefenso pidgey que no reaccionaba y estaba en caída libre.

-¡Charmander arañazo a spearow apenas lo puedas alcanzar!-

El pokemon de fuego se subió a la espalda de su entrenador y saltó con sus garras preparadas para atacar al pokemon volador que cada vez estaba más cerca del suelo, el golpe no dio en el blanco, pero fue lo suficiente para distraer al spearow de su presa. Lo que le dio la oportunidad a Taylor para atajar a Pidgey y dejarlo suavemente en la hierba para protegerlo con su cuerpo de los ataques del spearow.

-Charmander de nuevo arañazo, quiero que Spearow aprenda a no atacar a pokemones inocentes-

Charmander una vez más se abalanzo sobre el pokemon volador, y esta vez las garras del pokemon de fuego dieron en el blanco arrancándole unas cuantas plumas y obligándolo a dar una vuelta en el aire para poder volver a estabilizarse, pero un pokemon tan fiero como Spearow no es tan fácil de hacerlo ceder por lo que volvió al ataque con su pico preparado para picotear a Charmander, lo cual lo logró debido a su gran velocidad.

-¡Charmander no te rindas! ¡Yo se que tu puedes!-

El pokemon de fuego empezó a contraer sus músculos, la llama de su cola se volvió más intensa y de su boca largó unas llamas que rostizaron varias plumas del pokemon volador lo cual le dio problemas para volar, pero para sorpresa de los Charmander, Pidgey y Taylor Spearow se rindió y salió volando en dirección a los bosques.

-¡Muy bien Charmander! Pero será mejor que nos movamos, habiendo un Spearow lo más probable que no sea el único-

El joven se dio vuelta y se agachó para levantar al pidgey que ya había recuperado el conocimiento, y se paraba con gran esfuerzo, ahora que se veía su pié se podía notar un pequeño rollo de papel, al desenrollarlo se podía ver una carta el lápiz, Taylor no quiso leerla para no violar la privacidad del destinatario de esa carta por lo que se puso en movimiento lo más rápido que pudo.

-Charmander vuelve a tu pokebola-

Un rayo rojo salió de la pokebola y atrapó al charmander haciendolo desaparecer. Luego el joven se fijó en Pidgey.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Piii- El pokemon le dio leve picotazo en la mano como agradecimiento.

-Bueno ahora tenemos que llevar la carta, supongo que la persona a la que le escribieron debería estar preocupada, ¿crees que podrías guiarme?-

El pokemon volvió a picotearlo, pero al intentar mover sus alas era evidente que no iba a poder volar por la caída. Taylor se puso a pensar en una posible forma que el pokemon lo pueda guiar sin que necesite volar o caminar adelante de él.

-Ya se, ¿podrías mostrarme el camino con la cabeza?-

Pidgey de nuevo picoteo la mano del joven dándole a entender de nuevo que podía guiarlo, por lo que de esa forma empezaron a alejarse de la zona de los Spearow, Pidgey movía la cabeza apuntando en una dirección, y Taylor caminaba en esa dirección.

El camino guiado de esa forma era extremadamente lento y tedioso, además que el entrenador se quedaba duro cada vez que sentía un ruido a su espalda, y llevaba su mano izquierda a la pokebola de Charmander para proteger a Pidgey.

Al cabo de una larga media hora, joven y pokemon encontraron una cabaña alejada en el interior de la ruta 1. Era construida más que nada por madera, aunque poseía una chimenea de piedras grises de la cual largaba un humo gris el cual se veía claramente en contraposición con el cielo azul, las ventanas no eran muy grandes, pero unas espesas cortinas azules evitaban que se viera lo que pasaba adentro de la cabaña, por lo que la única opción era acercarse a la puerta y golpearla.

Cuando el joven se acercó y golpeo no hubo respuesta del otro lado, pensando que quizás no lo habían escuchado se animo a golpear más fuerte, pero cunado el puño estaba a punto de golpear la madera, la puerta se abrió, frente a él había un hombre de unos 60 años que empuñaba un revolver y lo miraba con odio.

-No queremos nada con los equipos criminales en esta casa- El hombre claramente estaba violento y Taylor necesitaba hacer algo rápidamente.

-No soy Rocket ni nada por el estilo, solo encontré a este pidgey, y me guió hacia esta cabaña, tiene una carta en el pié y creo que es para ti, no queríamos que la pierdas...-

-Alcánzame a ese pokemon- El hombre no parecía creerle hasta que tuviera la carta en su mano.

-Aquí tienes- Dijo mientras movía la mano que llevaba al pequeño Pidgey con lentitud hacia el hombre – Cuidado está herido fue atacado por un spearow cuando lo encontré-

El hombre recogió a Pidgey con delicadeza, al parecer le tenía más confianza al pokemon que al joven, ya que le sacó la carta muy preocupado de no lastimarlo y hacerlo lo más cómodo para él. Con un ojo en el joven y el otro en la carta la leyó tomándose el tiempo de entender todo el mensaje, y de descubrir que la letra era efectivamente del emisor. Cuando terminó de leer bajó el arma y su cara demostraba pena.

-Lo lamento joven...- El hombre lo miró como si pudiera adivinar el nombre del joven con solo mirarlo.

-Taylor, disculpa no me pude presentar-

-Taylor, es que no se puede estar del todo seguro estando tan aislado de las ciudades, allí hay policías que pueden protegerte, pero en esta zona uno es vulnerable a los Rockets, si quieres puedes pasar, vamos a poner a Pidgey en un almohadón para que se recupere.-

La casa del hombre era rustica y cuidada, al parecer el hombre vivía solo pero se había mantenido cuerdo y amable para suerte de Taylor, no pasó mucho a que el hombre volviera.

-¿Bueno en que estábamos?- Dijo el señor ahora con una sonrisa.

-Realmente no estábamos en nada, usted me invitó a pasar...-

El hombre lo invito a sentarse en una mesa de madera -¿comiste algo?-

Taylor se percató del hambre que sentía, ya hacían varias horas que había salido de Pueblo Paleta y su estomago estaba vacío. -No ni Charmander ni yo comimos nada-

El hombre se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre del pokemon -¿Conque un entrenador pokemon? Eso explica tu buena relación con Pidgey, yo les prepararé algo de comer-

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Marcus (así se llamaba el hombre), Taylor y Charmander prepararon la comida y ya estaban los 3 comiendo.

-¿Porqué decidiste emprender este viaje en estos tiempos?- La pregunta de Marcus sorprendió al joven, pero el le contestó con seguridad.

-Porque mi padre falleció luchando contra los Rockets, y porque creo que se puede crear un mundo mejor para los pokemon y para los humanos- Al decir esto acarició la cabeza de Charmander. -Además porque quiero ser campeón de la Liga Pokemon-

Marcus esbozo una sonrisa al escuchar esto -Entonces tienes mi bendición, creo que se puede frenar el avance criminal y crear un mejor mundo, y si ustedes logran hacerlo estoy seguro que vas a ser un gran campeón de la liga- Se puso a pensar un poco. -Entonces el primer gimnasio que deberás pasar es el de Ciudad Plateada, Brook es un hombre fuerte y si logras derrotarlo empezarás tu camino al campeonato-

Taylor se emocionó al punto que sin darse cuenta se había parado de la mesa. -!Entonces iremos Ciudad Plateada a enseñarle a Brook como lucha un gran entrenador ¿Verdad Charmander?- El pokemon levantó los brazos emocionado -¡Charmander!-

Marcus empezó a reírse -Entonces apenas terminen de comer lo mejor será que empiecen a moverse, porque no les recomiendo llegar de noche a Ciudad Verde, la policía extrema los controles a esa hora-

Luego del almuerzo Charmander y Taylor estaban listos para partir.

-Espera Taylor- El hombre llevaba algo en la mano. -Esto era de mi hijo, fue uno de los primeros en luchar contra los rockets, espero que te guste- De la mano del hombre colgaba un collar rojo con una llama. -Espero que la llama de tus ojos y de charmander nunca se apague.

-No te preocupes, no se va a apagar-

Luego de despedirse siguieron su camino por la ruta alejándose de la casa del hombre.


	3. 3 Lucha Contra el Opresor

Tercera parte de la historia de Taylor, espero que les guste!.

* * *

**3. Lucha Contra el Opresor**

Luego del encuentro con el anciano, Taylor siguió su camino hacia ciudad verde con Charmander en su pokebola, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que viera con sus propios ojos lo que todo el mundo, y la televisión no paraban de decirle, _los grupos criminales andaban por doquier y harían lo posible para aterrorizar humanos y pokemon_. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de un arbusto y se acercó para ver mejor lo que pasaba enfrente de él.

Un hombre con un traje negro, que tenía pintada una "R" roja en el pecho y un látigo en su mano derecha golpeaba a un joven que intentaba defenderse con sus brazos en cruz, al parecer lo estaban haciendo hace rato ya que el pobre joven tenía los brazos todos cortados y lloraba pidiéndole clemencia pero su torturador no parecía ceder.

-Te dije que quiero todo el dinero que tengas niño estúpido, ¿no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores?-

Luego de decir esto largó un latigazo especialmente fuerte, con lo que el niño emitió un grito de dolor que retumbó por los árboles de la ruta. Eso ya era demasiado debía hacer algo, por lo que se paró enseguida y caminó desafiante en dirección al Rocket, el hombre parecía demasiado ocupado con sus golpes para percatarse de Taylor quien no se encontraba a más de 5 metros de la escena.

-Disculpa...¿a ti no te enseñaron que los látigos no son para torturar gente inocente?- La voz de Taylor sonó totalmente irónica buscando que el Rocket saliera de su posición opresiva y controladora, y empezara a tener él el poder. Al parecer lo había logrado porque el hombre había dejado de pegarle.

-¿Y a ti no te enseñaron, que uno no se debe meter en los asuntos de otras personas? Te daré una oportunidad única, si nos dejas tranquilos no te iré a buscar, sino que te dejaré huir.-

Taylor agarró la pokebola de Charmander y la apuntó hacia el Rocket.

-Es una oferta tentadora, pero se lo que hacen los hijos de puta como vos, se que el único poder que tienen es debido al miedo que la mayoría de la población les tiene, pero... yo no soy como la mayoría de la población... en cambio... ¡soy de la minoría que tiene los huevos para ponerle freno a esta locura!-

El hombre ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y se lo veía muy enojado al punto que ya se había olvidado del joven al que andaba golpeando todo su ser estaba concentrado el Taylor.

-Entonces no me queda otra opción. ¡Eevee enséñale a este entrometido porque no debe meterse con los rockets!-

Al mismo tiempo Taylor apretó el botón de la pokebola de Charmander, por lo que ambos pokemon aparecieron a la vez. Después de haber escuchado lo que el anciano les contó Charmander se encontraba muy emocionado, iba a poder hacerles pagar a esos infelices por lo que hicieron sufrir al mundo. Pero Eevee tenía una actitud totalmente diferente, el pokemon normal temblaba y apenas se movía del lugar, claramente estaba aterrorizado del Rocket. Taylor debía hacer algo para sacarse de arriba al rocket pero no lastimar a Eevee, quien era otra victima del hombre de negro.

-Charmander, ¡ascuas al látigo!-

El pokemón se movió con una grán velocidad para sacar a Eevee del trayecto del disparo, y de un solo golpe chamusco el látigo, al cual no se quemó totalmente, por lo que seguía siendo un peligro.

El rocket esbozo una sonrisa.

-Un entrenador que no se anima a mandar a su pokemon a pelear con otro no merece mi respeto, yo te voy a enseñar como se entrena un pokemon, ¡Eevee ataque arena!- Dicho esto largó un latigazo que dio en el lomo del pobre Eevee dejandole una gran marca en los pelos, una parte del látigo se desprendió por las quemaduras. Pero a sorpresa de los dos el pokemon no se movió.

-Es nuestra oportunidad Charmander, ¡Ascuas, y esta vez a su cabeza!-

El pokemon obedeció la orden, y el fuego quemó la cabeza del rocket, quien salió corriendo por el bosque alejándose de los jóvenes y de los pokemon, mientras se alejaba se podía escuchar.

-¡Puedes quedarte con ese Eevee de mierda! Un pokemon que no ataque no es un pokemon que merezca respeto-

Eevee se alegró al escuchar que no iba a ver de nuevo al rocket y corrió hacia Taylor el cual lo atajo entre brazos.

-No te preocupes Eevee, ahora estás a salvo yo te voy a mostrar como un verdadero entrenador se relaciona con un pokemon y lo entrena para que ambos sean más fuertes y felices, nunca te va a faltar nada, te lo prometo-

Pero se dio cuenta que se olvidaba de algo, el chico seguía herido a su lado, Taylor se acercó a ver como se encontraba y por suerte los cortes no eran muy profundos. El chico intentó moverse.

-No te muevas, primero voy a tener que vendarte-

Con una seguridad increíble para no ser un médico se agacho y empezó a sacar cosas de su mochila, lo más importante era una botella de alcohol, una de agua, unas vendas y una pequeña almohada.

-Disculpa pero tendrás que morder esto, te puede arder...- El joven mordió la almohada justo cuando un chorro de agua le limpió la herida, antes que nadie dijera nada hizo lo mismo con una venda con alcohol para desinfectar. Eevee y Charmander miraban como podían, aunque Eevee tenía más facilidad ya que Charmander debía alejarse para no prender fuego el alcohol con su cola por accidente.

-Ahora viene lo fácil- Diciendo esto Taylor empezó a vendar al joven, y le preparó unos aros para dejar colgando los brazos. -Vas a necesitar dejarlos lo más quietos que puedas si quieres recuperarte. Por cierto mi nombre es Taylor-

-¿Taylor?, un nombre extraño, nunca había conocido a ningún Taylor, mi nombre es Dean y soy el hijo del dueño del mercado de Ciudad Verde, estaba haciendo unos encargos para mi padre cuando fui atacado, no pensé que tendrían gente en todos lados.-

-No te preocupes Dean, estoy seguro que tarde o temprano vamos a enseñarles el lugar que se merecen si siguen tratando a humanos y pokemon como basura-

-Ojalá Arceus te ecuche-

-Y lo hará, si es un pokemon estoy seguro que querrá lo mejor para los suyos-

Dean se encontraba nervioso por el ataque que había recibido hace unos minutos y no tardo en demostarlo.

-Taylor... creo que sería mejor empezar a movernos si había un Rocket lo más seguro que no sea el único, esas ratas viven en manadas-

Taylor le tiró una pokebola a Eevee para oficializar la entrada en su equipo de su nuevo pokemon y guardó a Charmander.

-Tienes razón lo mejor será dejar esta ruta atrás-

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a moverse muy lentamente en dirección norte, esto era porque si bien no era un camino escabroso Dean estaba muy lastimado y no podían exigirle mucho.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos de luchar contra el camino y de motivar al joven para que siguiera adelante lograron llegar casi al limite de ciudad verde, el problema era que había un hombre vestido de negro esperándolos.

Al verlo ambos jóvenes se plantaron en el lugar. El hombre empezó a sonreír y a aplaudir sarcásticamente.

-Así que el de la camisa es el que peló a mi compañero, el otro parece ser el que no paga sus cuentas... chicos les voy a enseñar como funcionan las cosas, si uno se mete con nosotros lo paga, y no estoy hablando de pagarlo económicamente. Tentacool ve!-

"Mierda, si uso a Charmander tendrá desventaja de tipo, pero por el otro lado Eevee...". La decisión llegó sola.

-Se que debes de estar cansado, pero si querés vengarte es ahora, ¡Eevee ve!-

El pokemon salió y se paró orgulloso dando la idea que estaba en mejor del real. Aunque si se veía de cerca se notaban los pelos cortados y las lastimaduras de los latigazos.

-¿Vas a usar un pokemon nuestro contra nosotros?. Eso es muy osado chico, pero Tentacool no es como ese Eevee-

Taylor pensaba "si no lo es, Eevee puede vivir perfectamente en tierra". Pero el Rocket interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡Picotazo venenoso!-

Cientos de aguijones salieron disparados en dirección a Eevee, pero el pequeño pokemon marrón logró moverse de forma que solo lo llegaron a alcanzar algunos pocos.

-Eevee ahora rodéalo y usa ataque arena-

Eevee entendió claramente lo que le pedía su entrenador, por lo que no perdió tiempo y mientras giraba alrededor de Teentacool hacía un ataque arena detrás de otro, haciendo que le pokemon de agua no pudiera verlo.

-¡Teentacool toxico!- Unos chorros de un material marrón salieron del medio de la arena, pero ninguno logró darle a Eevee.

Taylor se aferro al terreno y dio la orden final.

-¡Ahora Eevee placaje y toma tu venganza!-

El pokemon cruzo el campo corriendo y embistiendo a Tentacool justo en el medio de su cuerpo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que le dio en la cara al Rocket, pero antes que se dieran cuenta Eevee ya los estaba embistiendo a los dos juntos, mandándolos a volar bien lejos.

Taylor saltaba en una pierna y después en la otra.

-Muy bien Eevee yo sabía que tu podías, y esta va a ser la primera de muchas victorias para nosotros-

Abrazando a su nuevo pokemon empezaron a subir una última colina, debajo de esta se veía Ciudad Verde, la primer ciudad que vería después de su pueblo natal.

-Bueno Dean llegó la hora de ir a ver a tu padre-

Mientras los chicos e Eevee se acercaban a la ciudad, el sol empezaba a esconderse en el horizonte.


	4. 4 El Joven y el Padre

Perdonen la demora, pero acá tienen el nuevo capitulo de la aventura de Taylor por Kanto.

* * *

**4. El Joven y el Padre.**

Al llegar a la entrada de la ciudad, los jóvenes y el pokemon encontraron que la policía estaba registrando a todos los que pasaban.

-Es un problema, como Ciudad Verde es el principal punto del que se va a la liga pokemon, los policías se encargaron de reforzar la seguridad de la ciudad, al punto que uno debe llevar algún tipo de identificación.- Dean empezaba a sacar una tarjeta blanca que lo identificaba como ciudadano, la misma tenía su foto y un código de barras.

-Entonces supongo que voy a tener que sacar esto, ¿Eevee te molesta caminar un poco?-

El pokemon movió la cabeza y saltó al suelo mientras su entrenador sacaba su pokedex y se ponían en la fila. La gente no demoró mucho en notar la presencia de un entrenador, a lo que lo empezaron a mirar, algunos con desprecio, otros con admiración, otros con miedo, al parecer la gente de las grandes ciudades habían tenido problemas con el Equipo Rocket más grandes de lo que Taylor podía imaginarse.

-Identificación por favor.-

La policía lo miraba de pies a cabeza, y movía los ojos en zizageando entre el Eevee y su dueño, al cabo de unos incómodos segundos, en los que Taylor no sabía que era lo que la policía iba a decirle, la maquina emitió un sonido.

En la pantalla se leía "Taylor Lex, entrenador habilitado por la L.P.P medallas liga pokemon 0, pokemon 2". La policía seguía mirando a Eevee y a Taylor, solo que esta vez también miraba el monitor, como tratando de verificar que todo estuviese correcto.

-Bueno puede pasar, solo le recomiendo que guarde a su Eevee en su pokebola, Ciudad Verde está muy amenazada por el Equipo Rocket, puesto que tienen una central de operaciones en el Bosque Verde, y un pokemon raro como ese podría hacerlos querer atacar la ciudad.-

Una vez que entraron a la ciudad Taylor miro a Eevee.

-Perdona, pero si las cosas son como dice la oficial, lo mejor será que entres a la pokebola, una vez que estemos de nuevo en camino podrás caminar junto a mi, y no va a faltar mucho, debemos llegar a Ciudad Plateada para ganar la primer medalla.-

Eevee no se sentía muy cómodo, y no había que ser un experto para darse cuenta de eso, pero aceptó el pedido de su entrenador, al no moverse cuando el rayo de luz de la pokebola lo metió adentro.

Ciudad Verde era una jungla de metal, en donde la gente vivía apurada por los requerimientos de la gran ciudad, si bien Dean se movía con naturalidad Taylor no tenía esa facilidad, creía que la vida en un alejado pueblo, como era paleta era más cómoda, tranquila y no creía poder acostumbrarse nunca a quedarse en un lugar como ese por mucho tiempo.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a una casa perdida entre los edificios, su construcción era algo futurista con puertas de acero inoxidable, y ventanas corredizas, pero para la suerte del joven entrenador era una casa y no un alto edificio.

-Espero que papá esté en casa.- Decía Dean mientras abría la puerta, y dejaba las bolsas en una mesa.

-¿Quien es?- Dijo una voz del otro lado de la casa.

-Papá soy yo, perdón por la demora fui atacado por los Rockets, pero pude salvar las bolsas y probablemente no hubiera salido de esa si no hubiese sido por este entrenador.-

Taylor se ruborizo un poco, realmente no había hecho mucho, y lucho contra lo más bajo de lo bajo en el equipo rocket el joven conocía bien que los verdaderos peligros del equipo rocket no se encontraban en un ruta rural, sino en grandes ciudades, especialmente Azafrán.

-No hay problema, odio a los Rocket, y a cualquiera que se abuse de humanos y pokemon...-

-Cuidado con lo que dices chico.- El hombre lo interrumpió cortante. -Una cosa es querer hacer el bien, pero una más difícil es entender hasta que punto es posible hacerlo, y un joven solo no puede desmantelar a una organización tan grande como los Rocket, estaba preparando comida, si quieres podemos sentarnos a comer, también tengo algo de ración para los pokemon, ¿los tuyos de que tipo son?.-

Taylor quedo con la boca abierta al ver la interrupción del hombre, el cual tenía razón. -No se preocupe señor no es necesario...-

-Si lo es, salvaste a mi hijo y quiero remediarlo, así que ¿que tipos son?-

Dean empezó a reírse, ante la incredulidad de Taylor. -Mi padre es muy servicial, será mejor que le digas.-

-Ehh, bueno son fuego y normal, lo mejor será que te los presente.- El entrenador empezó a sacar las dos pokebolas, cuando Dean se movió rápidamente a cerrar la puerta.

-Recuerda lo que dijo la oficial, no sería buena idea que los rockets te vean con los pokemon al aire libre.- Cerrando la puerta con un ruido metálico.

-Bueno ahora si, Charmander, Eevee salgan a conocer al padre de Dean.-

El anciano se emociono al ver a los pokemon y se acercó suavemente para acariciarlos, luego miro a los jóvenes.

-Disculpa si no me presente, mi nombre es Mike, y soy vendedor del mercado de la ciudad, con los criminales ocupados en torturar pokemon y entrenadores uno no se arriesga tanto a que lo roben, y puede darle una mano a los que se quieren oponer a estos grupos, pero será mejor hablar mientras comemos.-

La cena no fue un banquete, ni nada que se le pareciera, ya que Mike no esperaba tener un invitado en su casa, y no estaba seguro de ver a su hijo volver, la charla fue por muchos lados, desde porque Taylor quería ser entrenador, la inflación de precios que tenía la ciudad, los Rockets en Ciudad Azafrán, y lo más importante para Taylor, la liga pokemon.

Al parecer cada región tenía 8 medallas, habiendo ganado 8 de cada región uno podría registrarse para competir en el torneo que esta vez sería en Kanto, muy cerca de Ciudad Verde, el problema era que el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde había sido un centro de operaciones Rocket, y por el esfuerzo de algunos grandes entrenadores pudieron limpiarlo de su lado oscuro, por lo que demorará dos meses en estar operativo, siendo el más cercano el de Ciudad Plateada.

Esa noche fue intranquila para el joven entrenador, los ruidos de la ciudad lo molestaban, y tenía la mente ocupada en la primer pelea de gimnasio, según el padre de Dean Brook usaba pokemon de roca, algo a lo que Taylor no se había enfrentado antes, y sentía que iba a ser difícil con su equipo, aunque no descartaba conseguir algún pokemon que ayudara a darle seguridad. Pero entre pensamientos y sueños se hizo de día.

-Bueno entonces será mejor empezar el camino rápidamente.-

Tanto Dean como su padre andaban recién levantados cuando Taylor ya se preparaba para salir a caminar.

-Si lo que tu quieres es salir temprano que así sea, pero recuerda que siempre es un gusto tener a un entrenador que luche por los pokemon y los humanos, hay rumores que en ciudad Celeste, el científico Bill está reclutando un ejercito de entrenadores para atacar Azafrán, pero son solo rumores, lo mejor sería que los confirmes al llegar a la ciudad.-

-¿Un ejercito de entrenadores?, sería un orgullo estar allí.-

-Entonces tenés nuestra bendición.- Padre e hijo hablaron a coro. A lo que Mike agrego. -¡Pero que esas ganas de libertad y justicia no te ceguen!-

Los tres empezaron a reírse, mientras Taylor emprendió su marcha al bosque verde.

-¡Lo que sí volveré a visitarlos una vez que tenga 7 medallas, a ver si ese entrenador es tan bueno como ustedes dicen!-

El puesto de seguridad estaba vacío a esas horas de la mañana, y la policía lo dejo pasar bastante rápido, quizás para ellos era mejor que el entrenador se alejara de la ciudad, y no atraiga a los rockets, de todas formas a Taylor no le importó, no era quien para andar metiéndose con los problemas de una ciudad en la que no vivía, lo mejor que podría hacer era seguir de largo y no armar problemas.

El camino al bosque verde ascendía entre los pinos, pero mientras más adentro se movía la naturaleza empezaba a tomar el control, y el camino era más agreste. Luego de unos minutos de caminata se sentó en un tronco a descansar los pies, cuando vio un pequeño pokemon verde que comía de una hoja.

-¿Que es eso?.- Sacó el pokedex que le había dado Oak, y el mismo empezó a hablar con su voz robotica.

-Caterpie, de apetito voraz, se pasa el día comiendo hojas frescas con el fin de reunir suficiente energía para evolucionar. Una vez que lo hace se envuelve en un capullo de seda para transformarse en un Metapod.-

Taylor empezó a guardar su pokedex. -Entonces un Caterpie, esto no lo voy a dejar pasar, Charmander a él ascuas!-

El pokemon salió y atacó apenas se materializó enfrente del sorprendido pokemon bicho, pero el mismo logró aguantar el ataque de Charmander, y usó su disparo demora el cual le dió en la boca a Charmander cerrandosela.

-Eso no nos detendrá, ¡intenta largar de nuevo ascuas!-

Charmander hizo un esfuerzo para seguir largando fuego, y lo logró la seda se quemo, y las ascuas siguieron su camino al cansado caterpie, dejando fuera de combate. Taylor no dudó un segundo y largó su pokebola.

-Charmander vuelve, ahora si tengo un caterpie.-

El joven recogió la pokebola y se dio media vuelta, pero lo que vio era un pokemon de una inmensa musculatura que lo miraba, y escucho una voz misteriosa.-

-Golpe karate Machoke-

El golpe dio de lleno en la cabeza del entrenador dejándolo inconsciente.


	5. 5 Escapando

Bueno un nuevo capitulo en el que sabrán lo que le pasó a Taylor.

* * *

**5. Escapando.**

Oscuridad, los ojos de Taylor se empezaron a abrir de a poco, y no podía ver mucho a su alrededor, solo unos barrotes negros de hierro que lo rodeaban, estaba encerrado y no recordaba nada de lo que le había pasado, fue en ese momento que llegó el dolor, como una electricidad le recorrió la cabeza, lanzando un grito de dolor desde lo más profundo de su ser.

-¿Taylor?...-

Un susurro de una voz femenina se escuchó a su espalda, el joven se dio vuelta y pudo ver a Mary, la pelirroja tenía todo el pelo alborotado y su remera y pantalón con varios cortes a lo largo, si bien estaba bastante golpeada sonreía al ver a su amigo de la infancia.

-Mary, ¿estás bien? ¿que te pasó?-

-Creo que no voy a responder a la primer pregunta, es lógico que estamos los dos mal, unos hombres de negro me secuestraron y me sacaron mis pokemon.-

-Es cierto mis pokemon, Charmander podría...-

Pero al mover la mano a su cinturón solo tocó el cuero, ninguno de sus tres pokemon se encontraban con él, estaban realmente solos.

-No te preocupes, ellos vienen dos veces por día a traernos comida, para lo que abren las jaulas, creen que les tememos y por eso podríamos aprovecharlo, una vez que tengamos nuestros pokemon podríamos escapar.-

Taylor temblaba mientras la chica hablaba, y cada segundo una gota de sudor corría por su frente.

-No te preocupes, vamos a poder salir de aquí, soy tu amiga y te voy a ayudar.-

-¡Por eso mismo es que me preocupo! Estos hijos de puta asesinaron a mi padre a sangre fría, y quien sabe lo que le podrían estar haciendo a nuestros pokemon, sería un suicidio intentar hacer cualquier movimiento en su contra, además que no estamos seguros de cuantos son, podrían ser muchos.-

La joven tenía la cara tan colorada como su pelo, pero era más ira que timidez, por lo que se agarró violentamente de los barrotes y miró a la cara de su amigo.

-Ya se que te importo, y vos me importas mucho a mi, tu padre fue un héroe, y estaría orgulloso que su hijo luche por un mundo mejor, y no me vengas con que pueden ser más, yo los vi son 5, todos hombres de no más de 20 y pico años, podríamos tener una buena oportunidad si recuperamos nuestros pokemon.-

Cuando dijo la palabra pokemon, las imagenes volvieron a la mente de Tayor y lo asustaron de nuevo.

-Pero Mary, el pokemon que me noqueo era un Machoke, y lo hizo de un solo golpe, ninguno de mis pokemon, y supongo que ninguno de los tuyos podría vencer un pokemon de tan alto nivel.-

La colorada sonrió, la sonrisa era tan grande que no era difícil verla en la oscuridad.

-Por eso mismo, yo planeo hacer una distracción para el Machoke, mientras escapamos, mi Pidgey podría hacerlo muy fácilmente.-

Al entender el joven también sonrió.

-Para eso no estás sola, mi Caterpié podría usar su seda para enlentecerlo, y hacer imposible que su pokemon más fuerte nos alcance. Supongo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer, ahora solo nos queda esperar.-

Los dos jovenes sonrieron y se quedaron callados mirandose.

-Taylor...-

El joven abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Que pasó?-

-Me alegro mucho de poder verte, por lo menos se que seguís vivo y los Rockets no hicieron nada malo contigo.-

-Yo también me alegro de poder verte Mary, lamentablemente no podemos decir eso de...-

-¡Weeedleee!-

Un Weedle entró velozmente a la jaula del joven, de su cuerno tenía un objeto negro y grande que le colgaba, era una llave.

Taylor no dudó un segundo y abrió su jaula rápidamente, ayudando a Mary a salir de la suya.

-¡Weee!-

El pequeño pokemon giró sobre si mismo y empezó a correr.

-Vamos debemos seguirlo.-

Mary primero y después Taylor corrieron detrás del pokemon bicho, al parecer estaban encerrados en el sótano de lo que parecía una pequeña central de investigaciones, se veían muchos aparatos pero ninguna persona.

-Weee-

El pokemon saltó sobre una mesa, y las mochilas, tanto como las pokebolas de los jóvenes estaban en ese lugar, Taylor quiso abrazar al pokemon, hasta que se dio cuenta que estando en territorio enemigo, y con un aguijón venenoso de ese tamaño lo mejor era mantener el cariño un poco alejado de ese pokemon. En total silencio Weedle empezó a correr a lo que parecía la salida, los jóvenes lo siguieron y vieron una increíble imagen frente a sus ojos.

Cuatro hombres estaban desmallados, y Bran trataba de mantener controlado al hombre del Machoke con su Squirtle.

-Estúpidos no se queden mirando, uno intenta desmantelar un laboratorio Rocket, y los tiene que salvar, ahora ayudenme.-

El hombre del Machoke miró a los jóvenes, y lanzó una pokebola en su dirección, un gigantesco scyther se abalanzó frente a los jóvenes. Pero los dos tiraron una pokebola lo suficientemente rápido, por lo que Charmander y Pidgey salieron disparados hacia el pokemon bicho.

Charmander empezó usando Ascuas, pero Scyther esquivo el golpe y apareció a un costado del pokemon de fuego, golpeandolo con sus cortes furia, los cuales lo dejaron maltrecho.

-Taylor esto no va a funcionar, ¡tenemos que evitar que Scyther se pueda mover! ¡Pidgey remolino!-

Un remolino empezó a girar alrededor de ambos pokemon, evitando que Scyter se moviera.

-Charmander salta arriba del remolino y ¡ascuas a Scyther!-

El pokemon obedeció, aprovechando la fuerza del remolino para que lo levante, y pudiendo disparar directamente a Scyther, pero el pokemon bicho fue mucho más rápido y saltó golpeando a Charmander con un corte limpio. Apenas Charmander empezó a caer debilitado a causa del golpe, el pokemon salió disparado a Pidgey, el cual no pudo oponer resistencia.

-¡Pidgey!- Mary estaba muy nerviosa y se le notaba en cada parte de su cuerpo, Taylor trató de calmarse un poco y metió a Charmander en su pokebola.

Por el otro lado Squirtle no estaba teniendo buena suerte con Machoke, y estaba casi tan debilitado como Pidgey y Charmander, al haberse concentrado en esquivar los golpes podía dar un poco más de lucha, pero no sería lo suficiente.

-Bran, Mary, no podemos luchar contra él, debemos escaparnos, si nos separamos sería más fácil escapar, una vez a salvo no podemos mandar un mail o algo.-

-¡Estupido! ¡Si queres escapar hacelo y no pierdas tanto tiempo! Squirtle vuelve a tu pokebola, Weedle, picotazo venenozo a los ojos de Machoke y su entrenador.-

-¡Eso es! Caterpie ve, disparo demora a Scyther vamos a trancarlo.-

El pokemon bicho salió disparado y llenó a Scyther de una seda pegajosa, Mary agarró una pokebola. -No porque sea mujer significa que no los pueda ayudar, ¡pedazo de machistas! Bulbasaur ve, y usa drenadoras en Scyther.-

El pokemon de planta salió y disparó unas semillas a Scyther que lo dejo totalmente inmovilizado, era el momento de escapar. Los tres jóvenes empezaron a correr entre los árboles, hasta que la no sentían los ruidos de dolor de Machoke, ni los gritos de Scyher intentando escapar.

Bran fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Bueno tortolitos deberían agradecerme que los salvé.-

-!No somos tortolitos!- Los dos pegaron un grito al unisono y después se miraron ruborizados.

-No griten, si nos escuchan no habrá servido de nada la escapada, de todas formas eso me prueba que estoy en lo correcto, bueno debería irme pelear con Brock no fue nada difícil para Squirtle, tengo una cita con la lider de Ciudad Celeste, pero como escuche que había una central Rocket en el bosque no pude resistirme a investigar.-

Tanto Mary como Taylor se quedaron helados con esta afirmación.

-¿En serio les sorprende que ya halla peleado con Brook? Con un pokemon de Agua es pan comido, supongo que al bulbasaur de Mary no le va a costar, pero en cambio Taylor va a tener problemas... Bueno no voy a perder más tiempo, Misty me espera, nos vemos.-

El joven de pelo negro se alejó saludando con sus musculosos brazos.

-Bueno Tay... Supongo que nosotros nos vamos a separar también, yo debo ir a un centro en el limite del Bosque Verde, quedé encontrarme con mi hermano allí, así que supongo que nos veremos luego, ¡hasta ese momento te deseo suerte, y un excelente viaje!-

La joven se acercó y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, para luego alejarse con su Bulbasaur caminando a su lado. Taylor quedó hipnotizado con sus movimientos hasta que la perdió de vista.

-Bueno será nuestro momento de movernos, ¿verdad Caterpie?- Pero no encontró respuesta de parte del pokemon, al mirar Caterpie estaba envolviéndose en seda, al parecer detener a un pokemon de tan alto nivel como ese Scyther le dio la experiencia necesaria para evolucionar.

-¡Felicidades Caterpie! o debo decir Metadop... yo sabía que eras fuerte desde el momento que peleamos por primera vez, ahora vamos a mostrarle a Brock como hacemos las cosas, Bran no nos va a pasar por mucho.-

-Poood.-

Pokemon y entrendor empezaron a caminar en dirección a su proximo reto, el gimnacio de Ciudad Plateada, pero un pequeño ser amarillo los seguía sutilmente.


	6. 6 Ciudad Plateada

****Primero que nada perdonen la demora, pero acá tienen un nuevo capítulo de los viajes de Taylor por Kanto, cada vez más cerca de su primer pelea de gimnasio, y quizás de su primer medalla.

* * *

**6. Ciudad Plateada.**

El camino empezaba a desprenderse de la vegetación mientras Taylor caminaba en dirección norte, alejándose del bosque que le hizo conocer una parte del terror de los Rocket, después de pasar una vida queriendo luchar contra esos seres y vengar a su padre, recién ahora entendía la seriedad del asunto, no eran unos locos sueltos, que intentaban controlar el mundo, sino que era una organización muy poderosa, con fuerza suficiente para poner puntos de control en lugares cercanos a grandes ciudades, y de movilizar tropas por todo el mundo, no era algo fácil de enfrentar, ni mucho menos parar... Pero en ese momento la mente de Taylor empezó a llevarlo a otro lado, Mary y Brann se pusieron firmes contra el Rocket, y trabajando juntos pudieron detenerlo y escapar de sus garras, por lo que quizás si un grupo de entrenadores se organiza podrían pararlos, o por lo menos hacerlos cambiar su forma de acción...

La mente del joven paró abruptamente de pensar en los rockets, y en sus planes maléficos, puesto que lo que tenía enfrente le sacó el aliento, el camino llevaba a la bajada de una empinada colina, de la que salían rocas de todas las formas y tamaños que Taylor pudiera imaginar, más adelante de las rocas, el metal de los cientos de edificios brillaba a la luz del sol, dándole el color del que seguramente provenía su nombre, Ciudad Plateada se levantaba orgullosa entre las rocas que la rodeaban, a diferencia de Ciudad Verde, Plateada era un monumento viviente a la genialidad del futuro humano, mezclado con el ambiente natural que lo rodeaba.

Mientras el joven admiraba la ciudad que tenía enfrente, e intentaba encontrar el gimnacio donde tendría su primer lucha, sintió una presión en su mochila, y el ruido del cierre abriendose, la primer reacción del joven fue girar sobre sus pies para quedar enfrente del ladrón, pero para su sorpresa no había ningún ser humano enfrente de él, y el peso seguía sintiendose arriba de la mochila, por lo que se la sacó tirándola al suelo bruzcamente, y de esa salió rodando un Pikachu que mordía una bolsa de panes.

Taylor por la sorpresa y el pokemon por el golpe que recibió en la espalda, pero ninguno de los dos movió un musculo, sino que se quedaron mirando, como esperando que el otro haga el primer movimiento, y después de unos segundos de intriga, fue Pikachu quien lo hizo. El veloz pokemon empezó a bajar por las rocas alejándose del camino y aprovechando lo inaccesible del terreno para mantener a Taylor a raya.

-Este Pikachu no me va a ganar, ¡Eevee córtale el camino vamos a recuperar nuestra comida!-

Tanto el entrenador como el Eevee salieron disparados atrás del Pikachu que se movía con agilidad sobre las rocas, si bien Eevee podía saltar de roca en roca y correr sin tropezarse detrás de Pikachu, Taylor no tenía tanta suerte el joven no podía correr con toda su velocidad, porque el miedo a caerse y se cortado por las piedras era grande.

-Eevee, trata de llevarlo contra las rocas más empinadas así no puede subir.-

El pokemon obedeció intentado dar un rodeo y cortándole el camino a un pikachu que corría directamente a una piedra alta y liza.

-¡Lo tenemos! Ahora a enseñarle a no robar comida de los demas, Eevee embestida.-

Eevee se afirmó contra la piedra, apuntó y cunado lo tuvo en la mira salió disparado para golpear al pokemon eléctrico, pero esto era justo lo que el Pikachu quería, ya que se impulso con la piedra y logró saltar por arriba del sorprendido Eevee, quien inevitablemente estaba a punto de darse la cabeza contra la piedra.

Pikachu salió disparado, corriendo hacia la ciudad, pero Eevee no pudo cambiar la direción dandose un fuerte cabezaso contra la roca, y quedando adolorido y mareado por el duro golpe.

-¿Eevee estás bien?-

El pobre pokemon además de no saber hablar no le quedaban muchas fuerzas, por eso la mejor opción fue volver a meterlo en la pokebola. Taylor quien tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos para recuperar su equipaje, el cual había quedado a la merced de algún ladrón, o de quien quisiera ropa nueva, empezó a caminar en dirección a la ciudad, y al llegar a ella rápidamente se olvido de la comida, era algo que se podía volver a comprar.

Ciudad plateada, como ciudad rodeada de minerales, poseía algunas de las casas de joyería más ricas del mundo, además su proximidad al Monte Luna daba una posición estrategica para conseguir los mejores minerales, y en consecuencia las mejores joyas.

Por donde caminara se podían ver ricas amatistas, diamantes, y piedras de todos los colores y tamaños, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Taylor eran los rubíes, después de la experiencia con los Rocket, el joven no había podido alejar sus pensamientos de Mary, y las piedras rojas le recordaban su cabello, y pensó que si pudiera le regalaría alguno, quizás cuando sea el mejor entrenador del mundo, o por lo menos ganara algo. Ese pensamiento regresó a Taylor a la realidad, y que en esa ciudad se encontraba el primer gimnasio de la Liga Pokemon, con el cual podría empezar su carrera como entrenador oficialmente.

Lo primero que hizo fue comprar comida, tanto para él como para sus pokemon, ya que ir a luchar con hambre no era nada recomendable. Lo segundo fue ir al centro pokemon donde debía curar a Eevee y a Metapod, el cual había pasado un mal momento con el Scyther.

Fue ahí donde empezó a escuchar los rumores sobre Broock, el cual había sido un gran entrenador desde muy joven llegando a ser reconocido como líder de gimnacio a una edad que muchos apenas logran participar en la liga, este hombre fue un niño prodigio, de una generación de entrenadores que actualmente se encuentra de líder de la gran mayoría de los gimnacios, y manteniendose como el orgullo más grande de la ciudad.

Al salir del centro pokemon esto era lo que giraba en la cabeza de Taylor, un entrenador consumado, que se encontraba como un símbolo de su ciudad, y que de seguro iba a ser una lucha dificil.

El gimnacio se encontraba en la zona norte de la ciudad, una zona donde los edificios disminuían, y se podía ver varios espacios verdes en los que la gente podría pasear, las edificaciones que más llamaban la atención eran el Museo de Ciudad Plateada, y el gimnacio, ambos tenían un contraste enorme, ya que si bien el primero mostraba una elegante escalera de marmol, y detalles en granito negro, siendo un edificio de piedra y serio, el gimnacio mostraba arcos de roca, los cuales se entrelazaban con vigas de acero inoxidable las cuales mezclaban lo natural con lo humano, y lo antiguo con lo presente.

El joven estaba dispuesto a caminar los últimos metros hacia el gimnacio cuando algo le pasó zumbando, era el Pikachu de más temprano quien corría esta vez sin la bolsa en dirección al museo, pero al llegar a la puerta un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro salieron corriendo tras él, sin duda eran Rockets, pero antes que nadie pudiera reaccionar, una explosión hizo volar una parte del techo del museo y un grupo de Rockets salió corriendo por el mismo, para bajar con cuerdas y escaparse en un jeep.

De la misma forma que el Pikachu salió corriendo, un pokemon enorme lo hizo esta vez, era un Onix y en su lomo iba parado un hombre de piel morena, y ojos achinados a diferencia de lo que todo el mundo esperaría, el gigantesco pokemon cortó el camino del jeep y lo golpeó con un ataque de lanza rocas, mandando a volar a los ocupantes, haciendo que el hombre recuperara unas piedras que los Rocket habían dejado caer.

Una vez que Taylor se acercó al joven vio que un empleado del museo se acercó a agradecerle.

-Muchas gracias Brook, no todas las ciudades tienen un líder como vos que se preocupe por los que viven en ella.-

Esas frases pegaron en Taylor como un balde de agua fría, si bien lo que decía la gente era real, un entrenador que se mueva con tal facilidad sobre su pokemon, y que pueda interceptar un jeep que se mueve a esa velocidad es un rival muy poderoso.

Los próximos días los pasó entrenado la velocidad de sus pokemon, si debía hacerle frente a alguien como Brook iba a necesitar pokemones rápidos, más que pokemones fuertes, si bien Charmander y Eevee mejoraron sustancialmente sus velocidades, Metapod fue el que dió el cambio más radical, evolucionando a Butterfree.

Al pararse enfrente de la puerta del gimnasio las puertas de acero se abrieron, y sería la primer prueba de fuego de Taylor.


End file.
